Sometimes
by Fundamentally
Summary: Sometimes medicine can't cure everything.
1. I

Drumming his fingers against the desk, Jin glanced once more towards the clock that hung near the door to his office. Fifteen minutes before he could leave. His throat tightened; the urge to scream in frustration increasing. It seemed as if he had looked towards the clock near a thousand times, the tiny hands standing still each time. That was always how it went, wasn't it? When he wanted time to move quickly, every second seemed to drag across the clock before turning into a minute. But if one wanted time to move slowly, it would fly swiftly before one could even blink.

Curling his fingers about the steaming cup of tea; he brought the cup up to his lips reluctantly. It tasted bitter, not helping to soothe his frazzled nerves. It wasn't quite right for him to act this way; especially since he would scold any patient who acted this way around him. Being anxious or stressed was never pleasant for the body, making a person vulnerable to illness. Forcing himself to drink the liquid, he gazed blankly towards the floral schedule that hung on the wall near his desk.

He would have to thank Anissa for the tea later. It was thoughtful of her to bring him something each day as soon as the clinic opened. Herbal teas, a fresh strawberry from the garden, even a plate of orange cookies one day. She would approach him quietly, setting the item down on the corner of his desk. Then she would ask him how he was followed by an apology for the intrusion_. It was the same routine each day._

Jin wasn't so much of a fool,not to know, what she wanted from him. Courtship. Love. Happiness. It had been four years since his wife had passed away, yet he still found himself reluctant to the idea of marriage again. Resting his elbows on the desk, he set the cup back down. At least – marriage to _her_. As much as Anissa adored him, he knew that he would never feel the same about her. In a different world, it would have been a perfect match. Anissa the dutiful, loving wife who paid attention to every need to an attentive yet workaholic husband.

Anissa had even won the approval of his rather fierce mother, Irene. For three, years straight she had been pestering him about providing grandchildren for her to "dote on" in her old age. If she treated her grandchildren in any similar way, to how she had raised him – that could hardly be considered "doting". Perhaps he would have to see in prescribing her a bodigizer before bed each night to keep her in a steady frame of mind.

Yet none could replace _her_. He knew this well enough. No one would ever emulate the serenity that had surrounded her; curling about him in a comforting embrace. No one would be able to sing as sweetly as she had sung. And no one would be able to fill his every living moment with meaning.

Every memento down to the last scrap had been boxed away the day after she had passed. A few days later he had thrown her engagement ring into the ocean. He still kept their wedding photographs hidden under binders of paperwork in his desk. Not even Irene knew that he had kept them. The pictures of their courtship were accompanied by her wedding ring; a silver band with a single sapphire surrounded by eight tiny diamonds. Wrapped delicately in tissue paper, they would stay in his desk. It wasn't as if he looked at them. Or thought about them – or her.

And he had found _her _once more.

_Mondays oh how he loathed them. Though he tended to work over the weekends, he always had a rush of patients on Mondays. That day hadn't been any different from the others. Provided with a break for lunch, he had eagerly been consuming his lunch while studying a patient's case file. _

_Could someone suffer from too much of miso soup? If so, he would have been inflicted years ago. Each day at the strike of noon, he would have two bowls of miso soup, then one more bowl four hours later before dinner. Not to mention the bowl he had in the morning for breakfast. Perhaps he would have to start taking supplements to make up for the food groups he wasn't covering. _

"_I-I'm sorry to bother you. I'm new to Harmonica Town – I'm S-Sophie." Stilling, his eyes had widened behind his glasses. Had he heard correctly? The same childish, high soprano voice that was tinged with innocence was caressing his senses once more? Surely he had to be dreaming. _

_Turning about in his seat, he hardly dared to believe it was true. Yet how could he deny the beauty that was before him? If someone had tried to make a copy of his love, it couldn't have been more fitting than the woman before him. _

_The same violet colored irises with flecks of gold revealed in them. Long wavy brown hair that would have reached her waist had she not tucked it back into a ponytail that spiraled down her back with a pink ribbon. Even her expression was the same; her pink lips having the slightest tremor of shyness to them as she gazed towards the floor. _

"_It is exceptionally pleasing to meet you Sophie. You may call me Jin."_

From that day on, his heart had started to beat once more in his chest. Of course, it had never actually stopped beating; otherwise he would have been a corpse. But until he had met her once more, it had been simply residing in his chest, as still and heavy as stone. Though he was a doctor, he could only fix what could be healed with science. Emotions couldn't be healed by medicine, he knew that.

Each day he had learned something "new" about her. All of his memories came flooding back to him, everything was still the same. Her favorite color was a delicate shade of pink, the same color of her blush, he noticed. At her farm, she had exactly two sheep and two chickens; Katarina, Anne, Elisabeth, and Antoinette. Her favorite flower was the hibiscus flower. Jin could have reeled off any of these facts in a moment's notice.

Even her state of health was the same as his love. Sophie had always been prone to colds, pushing herself too hard. In the course of the month of fall, she had been in to see him each week. It had gone from once to twice and now up to three times a week. Inwardly horror had invaded his very being each time she came; fearing the worst. After her introduction, she had reappeared, carried in by Owen who had found her passed out in the deepest part of the Ganache mine. Despite his orders for her to rest, she had arrived once more a few days later. From drowsiness to almost passing out once more after trying to capture a huchen fish, there seemed to be no end to her vast array of ailments.

'_If only she would listen to me…she would be safe.'_

Was she weakening? It seemed that it hardly mattered how many cold medicines or herbal teas she consumed. Sophie seemed to be weakening, as if she were wasting away. Even her violet eyes, the eyes he adored, seemed to be losing their brilliant luster. He knew of a potion that possibly could help her. A bit of blue herbs, a hibiscus, water from the Harvest Goddess's pond, and a fugue mushroom boiled down to a liquid could restore her strength. He had all that he needed – except for the most essential ingredient, the fugue mushroom.

The faintest whisper of a sigh escaped his lips. It had taken nearly a week of searching, asking nearly everyone there was before the ghost that lurked near in the cemetery had given him his answer. The beings that lived on the edge of the world of the living and the world of the dead would have what he sought.

* * *

That was how he had ended up here. He was in a place that he had never expected to be – in front of the Wizard's house at nearly two am. The moon shone brightly in the sky; its rays spreading light across the dark world.

He could do this. What were his other choices? Trekking deep into the woods to see the Witch? Even a man such as he….well…wasn't keen on that thought. Running his fingers over his sleek ponytail, he took a small step forwards.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, his lips curled downwards into a frown. Should he knock first? If he did, he would run the risk of catching the attention of some insomniac. Slowly he shook his head, giving the doorknob a gentle turn.

It was unlocked.

His eyebrows furrowed together; the only outward sign of his perplexing nerves. It felt as if he were stuck in slow motion, the simple movement of taking a step inside the house seemingly taking an eternity.

The aroma of coffee caressed his senses almost immediately. It was quite dark in the house, his eyes narrowing into thin slits in an attempt to make his way into the room. The Wizard's house was different from the other houses in town; consisting of an open floor plan. There was a single, large window in the house allowing in a streak of moonlight to break the surrounding darkness. Underneath the window was a wooden desk, littered with papers and vials among an assortment of other mismatched items. Off to the side of the room was a small bed, the covers neatly tucked into place. To his right lay a spiraling staircase that lead up to the second floor. Perhaps that was where the Wizard was?

Hesitating for a moment, Jin realized that he was standing in the kitchen. Creeping forwards, the wooden floorboards would protest underneath the weight of him. Flinching, Jin knew that he wouldn't be able to delay this any longer. It was awful late though – anyone else would have been sleeping. But the door had been unlocked…

"Excuse me?" He called out uncertainly; his voice ending in a squeak.

"Yes?" A soft voice replied to his call with a question of its own. The voice seemed to belong to a child – a girl at that, hardly the voice Jin would have expected to belong to the man he had built up in his mind.

"I was wondering if…" Blinking, Jin swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling a bit dry. He was being foolish – there wasn't any reason to be nervous. He was a _doctor_. "If you had any fugue mushrooms?"

"Yes."

Silence followed the Wizard's reply, Jin waiting awkwardly. Maybe the Wizard was waiting for an explanation? Seeing as they were both men of facts and figures, it would only make sense.

"T-There is an experiment I wish to convey on a patient. I am confident that this potion would work well to strengthen her body once more. However I am missing the last ingredient to complete the potion; a fugue mushroom." Jin's nervousness faded as he spoke, excitement filling his voice instead.

"Do you think so?" Seemingly absent minded, the voice was drifting to be further away from Jin. A faint, dull thud of footsteps filled the air as a shadow was cast near where he was standing.

Adjusting his glasses to be perched a bit lower on the bridge of his nose, Jin nodded in response. "I have tried a variety of cures. From honey to herb baked fish of the finest quality, nothing is working." Frustrated, his fingers pressed themselves against his temple. It was a habit of his to do this as he became stressed or was concentrating. "I simply must try _something_."

"Here" Jin's eyes widened in surprise as a hand stretched forwards, a sparkling plum colored mushroom in his hand.

"…It may not work." The sound of footsteps returned as the shadow vanished from in front of Jin. "There is a natural cycle in life…life and death run together."

"It will work." Jin retorted, not allowing himself to doubt for a single moment that it wouldn't. Hesitating, he slipped his hand down to have his fingers curl about the mushroom. "Thank you – you have my gratitude." He added, a bit ashamed at his moment of rudeness. Politely he bowed his head towards the Wizard, taking two steps backward at the same time, feeling his back pressed against the door.

"…Very well."

Shifting to face the door, Jin inhaled softly. The mushroom was warm against his skin; seeming to become warmer with each passing moment. He would have to return soon; concoct the potion before the sun rose. Sophie was coming to visit him later on that day; he would have to have it ready by then.

"May I…return if I need another?"

"Yes."

**Note**

This chapter may have seemed to end a bit abrupt but Jin's a busy doctor, after all. He can't spend every waking moment visiting the Wizard. Also, please note that I would prefer to be private messaged with your thoughts on this story, rather than read through reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read "Sometimes"! I will be updating in a day or two, depending on how my tendinitis stricken hands hold up.


	2. II

She was healing.

This he could easily see. Her eyes, the violet eyes that he loved had returned to the state of shimmering that he loved. Everything about her seemed to be glowing with health; her petite body no longer struggling to survive.

"I've brought you a few rice balls, milk, and a grilled yam. You do love yams, don't you?" Jin commented as he placed the basket in the center of the wooden table. Sophie's house was decorated cutely. With oak flooring and pink walls, she had a cherry wood stove of to the side of one of the walls. Decorations were sparse; yellow and white polka dotted curtains decorating the windows and a sheep covered calendar hanging on the wall over her counter top. Yet it seemed to fit her, playful without being cluttered.

"Thank you Jin!" Sophie exclaimed; tugging the pink wool comforter, so it was tucked underneath her chin. Her eyes were a bit blurry still. She had been sleeping when Jin had made his way into her home.

"You must take your medication first before snacking on yams or having a taste of the ice cream in the fridge." Jin replied, a smile gracing his lips. He felt warm inside; perhaps even happy. It had been almost a week since he had last seen her. Far, far too long. Since it was Sunday, the clinic was closed, providing him with a chance to travel to the hilltop where she lived in the Caramel River district.

"I'll be good!" Protesting, Sophie shook her head.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Jin ran his fingers lightly over the comforter. The gentle, non-imposing scent of vanilla came to swirl about his senses.

"Now, be careful not to strain yourself. Your body seems to be healing rapidly, but we don't want any setbacks." Wagging his finger at her sternly, Jin's smile tightened. Before the season turned into winter, he would have to make the potion once more. He wasn't quite sure how long she would be well before her body craved more.

"Um…Jin." Nervously Sophie would glance towards him before her eyes fluttered closed. Her cheeks were bright with pink; her lips puckering sulkily for a moment.

"Yes, Sophie?" How he loved to say her name, his tongue caressing the word as he spoke it. Jin couldn't resist saying it as much as he could. After years of whispering it to himself with no response, he couldn't give up the opportunity to say it around her.

"Thank you for helping me. I-I'm sorry to be a burden." She murmured, her voice nearly coming out as a squeak. "At least now that I'm getting b-better, I won't need so much help." Her eyes opened, glancing towards him.

"You aren't a burden." Never, never to him would he consider her a burden. "It is my job as a doctor to heal people. No matter what it takes." Confidence filled his voice as he beamed down towards her.

Happiness spread across her features as she smiled. It was lovely when she smiled; Jin's heart beating faster in his chest. She didn't need to respond, her emotions clearly spelled out on her features.

"I have to leave now. Remember, Sophie, to drink lots of fluids." Getting up from the bed, he adjusted his glasses making sure they were perched perfectly on the bridge of his nose. "And if you need anything, simply ring the clinic. I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Yes doctor!" Her head bobbed up and down eagerly. Jin felt slightly entertained by her obedience, though pleased at the same time by it. It would mean a much faster recovery, having a patient who wished to obey his orders.

* * *

The sun hung high in the sky, its rays weakly spread over the land below. Vitamin D was necessary for the body to have, even in small doses. Despite his almost translucent skin color, Jin did go outside. At least twelve minutes a day, no matter what.

Since he was in the Caramel River, it wouldn't hurt to visit the springs that were hidden in the corner of the mountain path. Few people knew about it, not even Toby who came to fish there each day. Jin had discovered the place by accident; following the bird whose blue feather he needed to propose to Sophie years ago. He had tripped, rolling down the path until he had found himself submerged in the warm swirling water of the springs. It was a pleasant place to relax the muscles; especially after a stressful day at the clinic. He would have to recommend to Sophie that she visit the place each day if she didn't already.

Easily he strolled over the path that ran past the river until it reached Caramel Falls; sequestered away from the prying views of citizens going through the Caramel River district. Reaching down, he untied the laces of his dress shoes. It wouldn't be helpful; getting them dirty. Setting them on a large stone near the bank, he resumed his walk past the falls. This was the only tricky part, one had to be watchful of the slippery spots of the rocks if they didn't want to find themselves falling into the Caramel river. Safely he made it across and past; starting up the separate trail that would lead up and around the bend to the springs.

"Is someone there?" Jin called, tilting his head as he heard the splashing of water. Since Sophie was at her house, it certainly couldn't have been her. There was a monkey that lounged about the falls, though Jin hardly thought it would decide to take a swim in the hot water of the springs.

"Oh…yes." A voice called in response.

Jin froze as he walked about the curve that leads to the path leading down to the springs. That voice. It couldn't be him, it couldn't! Not the Wizard – not here. Unwillingly his eyes trailed own the pathway, widening as they locked on to the figure.

It was a petite female, submerged up to the waist in the hot water. She had her back to Jin; idly tracing circles in the water with her delicate fingers. Silver locks that reached her waist; fanning out about her in the water. In the back of Jin's mind, he couldn't help but marvel at the color. It was odd, even compared to the hair colors found in Harmonica town.

Looking back over her shoulder towards Jin, a surprised smile perched itself on her features. She had pale grey eyes, seeming to match the color of her hair. They were the kind of eyes that could easily make someone feel assured, perhaps even enchanted. But Jin was sure they could also hold a piercing anger in them, enough to make anyone tremble in fear.

"You're a female?" Jin whispered. The night that he had visited the Wizard for the fugue mushrooms, he had never actually _seen _him. Was he a female? There couldn't be two witches – there was a Wizard, and there was a Witch. Not two Witches.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you…I am not." The Wizard murmured in response, running his fingers through his hair to weave the delicate strands back into a braid.

Jin had heard of the ones who were known as "Children of the Earth", supposedly spawning from the Harvest Goddess. They were the beauty of the elements, made from wind, fire, water, and air. Their appeal was surpassed by no other, except Sophie, of course. Yet he had never been able to judge this for himself, thinking the children were simply part of the folklore that surrounded the island.

"What are you?" The lightest of pink brushed against his cheeks as he averted his gaze to the stones that surrounded the spring.

"I am a wizard…unless you mean my gender…" Cocking his head to the side, the faintest appearance of a smile appeared on his lips. "I am male."

"I-I" Flustered, Jin shook his head rapidly. "I knew that."

"Did you?"

How was he able to make Jin feel like this? Every word, every sentence seemed to be affecting him. He met with people every day. Yet this man, this strange man was the only one who could make him feel uneasy.

"I'll be going now. I-I must attend to several matters of importance." Jin muttered underneath his breath. He certainly couldn't take a dip in the spring water, whether Wizard was male or not.

"Goodbye…"

Pausing a moment, Jin cast a glance back towards the spring.

"Say…Wizard."

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" It felt a bit odd addressing him as "Wizard" all the time. Surely he had a name besides that. If "Wizard" could even be considered a name.

"It would be dangerous for someone to know my name...that is the only thing that cannot be changed about me."

Blowing air through his lips, Jin flicked his irises up towards the sky in annoyance. Why had he expected a different answer than this? It felt as if he were caught in a trap, he the mouse, the Wizard the cat toying with him until the moment came that he would snap his neck.

"May I guess your name?"

"Yes."

"Louis."

"No."

"Alexander."

"No."

"Henry."

"No."

Certainly any of those names would be much better than "Wizard".

"I would prefer Wizard…" He murmured his tone amused.

"Wizard then." Jin responded, shrugging his shoulders. A typical name would still have been better.

Hurrying down the pathway that led back to the waterfall, Jin breathed a sigh of relief. Carefully he walked over the assortment of rocks until he made it down to the bank; knowing the Wizard wouldn't be able to see him from there. Crouching down, he cupped his hands together in the chilly water. Lifting his hands to his face, he splashed the water on to his features.

What was wrong with him? Maybe he was becoming sick? That would explain the shallowness of his breathing, the racing of his heart, and the dull thud in the back of his mind. As soon as he reached the clinic, he would have Irene give him a healthy dose of cold medicine. Now that Sophie was becoming stronger, he couldn't be around her if he were ill. Any virus attacking her immune system now could be devastating to her recovery.

A high pitched scream filled the air, breaking the calm silence that had previously existed. He would know that sweet, bell like voice anywhere. _Sophie_

_**Note**_

Ack, I forgot to include this last time. Anyways, I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters used in this fanfic except for Sophie.


	3. III

Was it possible to die while still living?

He didn't want to live even a single second longer. With each shallow breath that he uttered, loathing filled him. Why couldn't he do it? All he would need to do was throw himself into the choppy waters below. With luck, he would hit the jagged rocks that ran along the side of the mountain; ensuring that if he did make it into the water he would be dead. No chance of surviving.

What was he? A failure, an absolute failure. He had placed his hopes on something that didn't exist. _A cure_. He had thought it would work, placing his trust in that man that the fugue mushrooms would save her. Oh, yes she had gotten better for a day. But what now? Now she was clinging to a state of life and death. She wouldn't come out of it. He knew this. The moment he saw her laying still on the ground in front of her mailbox, her arms clinging to her ribcage, his illusions of their future together had been shattered. She wasn't going to get better.

How foolish he had been, thinking that she was going to make a miraculous recovery because of a potion that he had made up. It wasn't medicine; it wasn't even something to rely on. It had been made of dreams; disgusting dreams. And now she was in a coma. Was she dreaming? Was she in pain? He didn't know. He didn't know anything. Except he knew one thing for sure with every fiber of his being.

There was only one way that she would escape it would be death. He couldn't do anything about it. Nothing. Except, this time he wasn't going to let her die alone. He would be there with her.

Taking a step forwards, the faintest ghost of a smile crossed his lips. How ironic it would be; him jumping from this spot that overlooked the ocean. This was where their first date had been, not to mention the place where they had been married. It was where the Church was the Church on top of the hill overlooking not only the ocean but the town. Closing his eyes, a sigh passed through his lips. How happy he had been, so many years ago. And how happy he was now. She wouldn't be alone in death. When she died, he would be there, waiting for her. He wasn't afraid.

"You're being selfish."

That voice. It was always that voice, the voice that held a thinly disguised layer of something he could not name. Was it contempt? Jealousy? Bitterness? Or it could have been nothing; nothing at all. Perhaps it was the emptiness in his voice that made Jin doubt himself so much.

"I can't _save_ her." His fingers curled inwards to ball his hands into fists, his nails digging sharply against the tender skin of his palm.

"And nothing will."

Casting his gaze over his shoulder, Jin blanched. His form was beginning to quiver in anger. "You're lying. How would you know? How would you know_ anything_?"

It was as if the Wizard was chiseled from ice. His features were smooth; his piercing grey eyes meeting Jin's smoldering irises.

"You aren't a doctor. How would you know? For Christ's sake, you stay in your house all day, studying the stars without paying attention to reality!" Jin's voice rose in fury, nearly shouting at the man in front of him. His careful facade of indifference was fading, replaced by an intense passion. He wanted to _hurt_ him. Hurt this infuriating man who seemed to triumph over him in every way; to slither into the thick armor that Jin had put up over the years, breaking it apart. It was the Wizard's _fault_.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as he launched his body forwards. His hands were stretched out before him, poised to wrap about the Wizard's throat. _Kill him, kill him, kill him_! A voice chanted inside of his head, adrenaline racing through his veins. The tension that had been coiled up inside him, winding tighter and tighter had finally snapped.

And then it happened. A sickening crunch filled the air as he felt the wind knocked out of him. Confusion graced his features; his mind reeling as he came down from the high of his wrath. His back ached; the Wizard holding him by the shoulders against the fence of the balcony.

"Do you want to die?"

Jin's eyes widened as his glasses slipped from their crooked position on his nose, landing on the ground. What had he? How had the Wizard? As realization swept over him; bile rose in his throat. Choking out a strangled cry as he parted his lips to answer, scalding tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Wizard, I'm sorry." Jin couldn't stop the words from rushing from his lips. _Sorry, sorry, sorry_. "I've lost her once, and now I'm going to lose her again. I can't – I just can't live without her!"

"Then why are you going to submit Sophie through the same pain?"

The question hung in the air between them; Jin gazing towards the Wizard through watery eyes. It was true. Oh god, how could he have tried to do this? He felt his knees weakening as if they were made from jello.

The Wizard relaxed his grip ever so slightly, inching Jin forwards with every passing moment until his cheek was pressed against his cloak. It was softer than Jin had thought it would feel thinking the plum colored fabric would be rough.

"I'm sorry Wizard. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Repeating the words, Jin couldn't fight the urge any longer. His body collapsed against the Wizard's as sobs racked through him. Circling his arms about his shoulders; the Wizard pulled Jin close to him. Being this close to him, Jin inhaled the familiar scent of coffee beans.

"Gale. You may call me Gale." The Wizard replied softly.

Blinking in surprise, Jin's lips formed an "O" shape in surprise.

"_It would be dangerous for someone to know my name...that is the only thing that cannot be changed about me."_

Shaking his head slightly, Jin was silent for a moment.

"Does this make us…" Wincing as he inhaled, Jin's gaze voice wavered uncertainly. "Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

It still seemed as if he were living in a dream. Ever since that day, Jin felt as if he had returned to how he had felt the days after Sophie had died the first time. It was as if he were carved from stone; hollowed out inside.

Was it bitterly cold? Or was it warm with sunshine? He wouldn't have had an answer to that simple question. Jin was barely able to keep track of time, feeling as if he were suspended in a sort of limbo.

"Jin, a – a patient is here to see you."

Was that his mother? Not once in his lifetime had he ever heard her falter in her speech, not for a single moment. Snapping his head up, Jin squared his shoulders. He wouldn't have minded remaining alone. It was always the same with the visits. Smile, be attentive, be caring, and be confident. Don't show that you are weak or have emotions as any person. Doctors were supposed to heal people who needed help. Doctors didn't need help.

"Send them in." Jin replied warily, turning his chair slightly to the side at an angle. This way he could keep his eyes focused on the notepad in front of him, the tip of his pen scribbling back and forth across the page.

"Jin" A voice called faintly, footsteps filling the air. _The aroma of coffee_…

"Why are you here?"

"I'm going to help you."

Bleakly he lifted his head, gazing blankly in front of him. Help him? What did he mean? After he had practically tried to murder him, Jin hardly saw how he was deserving of help. He didn't deserve help from anyone.

"We're going to see the Witch." The Wizard uttered the words, reaching his hand out to wrap his fingers about Jin's wrist.

"Why?"

"She has a cure."

**Note**

I'm sorry if the last chapter made it seem like this story wasn't going to have angst. If you dislike it..well…turn back now before the flying monkeys come to snatch your heart. Wizard of Oz reference~


	4. IV

There were good days, and there were bad days. Today was defiantly a lousy, terrible, and dreadful day. Vivi hated the days that she thought were going to be _marvelous_ that turned out to be the complete opposite. Was she that hard to please? She had known other Witches who were Princesses before her, and they had all seemed terribly _happy_. Exactly what had introduced her to this foul mood? It had nothing to do with opening the door to see the man she hadn't seen in a century showing up for a second time in less than a week, accompanied by a _human_.

"You have the cure."

Such an abrupt greeting! And to think that the last time he had come to see her, he was proclaiming her brilliance and asking for her help. Well, at least in her mind. Anyway, here he was, again! Wrinkling her nose as her sharp gaze rested on the human, she couldn't help but wonder why the dolt insisted on spending his time among them. Unlike the Wizard, she was quite content to spend her days deep in the forest, living in a tiny and well-guarded oversized mushroom cottage.

"Maybe I do."

"You do."

"Maybe I don't!"

"But you do."

"Oh, is that an order?"

"…We didn't come here to play games."

"Humph, come Wizard. We've known each other for how many centuries?" Smacking her lips together, Vivi rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Two? Four? You know how I love games."

"Your terms?"

"I want to talk to your little pet. _Alone_." He had always been a bit controlling for her taste. And to think that once Vivi had thought she was in love with him. In love with the Wizard! Even now she couldn't help but feel disdain towards herself for daring to have feelings of affection towards him.

Closing his eyes, the Wizard inhaled sharply. Good, he was angry. Most likely he had planned on staying through this whole little "meeting". Or rather, he was going to try and intimidate her throughout the entire visit. Vivi wasn't about to allow that to happen. Besides, she was simply overflowing with curiosity towards this new pet of his.

"…Fine."

Turning his back to them, he slid the lock out from the latch of the door. Opening the door, he promptly stepped outside, shutting the door firmly behind him. Silently, Vivi couldn't help but exhale in relief. It was always so much more comfortable without that dreadful man there.

"You haven't figured it out, have you?" Crossing her arms over her chest, Vivi glowered briefly at the human. How stupid he was! Normally she wouldn't have involved herself with mere humans, yet she couldn't resist the urge to help this one. Why? Because that damn bastard Wizard wasn't going to pull one over the human any longer if she could help it.

"Figured out what?"

"You are _that _stupid?" Muttering underneath her breath, Vivi tapped her foot in annoyance. And this was the human she had selected to help, out of all the others she could be helping!

Reaching out, she roughly grabbed hold of his hand. Dragging him toward the full length mirror that stood in the corner of her bedroom, she refused to relinquish her grip on his hand.

"Look at me." She commanded, squeezing her fingers about his hand. "What do you see?"

"A Witch." Jin murmured; his brow knitting together in perplexed confusion.

"That's right." Raising her other hand to the mirror, she pointed at her reflection. There had only been one person in the world that had seen her as something more. Fiery amber eyes, slightly tanned skin, accompanied by silver hair bordering lilac that hung about her waist, she was obviously a female. Yet the pointed, crooked hat that perched on top of her head along with the wand that was strapped to her thigh stated clearly enough what she was. Or rather, who she was. "Witches and Wizards are the _same_. We don't do anything without a _reason_. A _selfish_ reason. We are _selfish_ creatures."

"Isn't that the same as humans?" Jin replied, his blue eyes staring defiantly at her reflection. Humph. Stubborn brat. Here, she was trying to help him, and he was going to bring that silly philosopher logic into it.

"You don't see it, do you? As much as I despise him, I can see why he likes you." Oh, how could she. This human who tried to be so brave yet was absolutely as innocent as a lamb. If only the Wizard hadn't taken the idea of having a pet, though he proclaimed the pet a "friend". She wouldn't have anything in common with that man.

"We are friends."

"Friends? _Friends_?" Nearly shrieking the word, Vivi burst into giggles. She almost felt sorry for this man. Clearly she was going to have to spell it out for him. "We aren't friends with anyone. He is playing with you, my silly little human."

"You're lying." He murmured; stiffening as she pressed closer to him. Good, Vivi was glad to see him squirm. That showed that he at least was wise enough to be uncomfortable around her if not scared.

Stretching upwards on the tips of her toes, she pressed her lips against his ear.

"Have you ever wondered how he knew Sophie's name when he saved you from suicide?"

Twirling away from him, she flashed a bright smirk towards the Wizard.

"Time is up…"

"I could spend all day with your _pet." _

"Vi-"

"Witch" She responded swiftly, narrowing her eyes into slits. He didn't have the right to say that name. Not anymore.

"The cure…"

"What if I flung it into the river?"

"…. You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"You are soft…"

"Unlike you, you brittle beast."

"…The cure."

Why couldn't he go away? He and this human, this pathetic human. She didn't want them to stay. Wasn't that why she lived in the woods, far away from where anyone could reach her? If she needed company, she would simply walk out the door to chat with the hippo hiding in the pond from his circus owner or caress the raccoon that lingered by the front door in hopes of being fed scraps.

Reaching into her pocket, Vivi drew out a small vial of liquid. The cork of it was a dragon's head, the mass of emeralds that it was made of shimmered in the light. Blue liquid filled the vial, rather nasty tasting stuff. She didn't envy the girl who would have to drink it, not one bit. Vivi had loathed creating it. It was the last time she would do something for _him_.

"Here" Pointedly she held it out to the human, turning her back towards the Wizard. How she would have loved to throw it at the wall; watch the horror register on his face as he realized his game with the human was over. Yet it would help the human girl. Despite the bitterness Vivi had towards the Wizard, she wasn't about to sacrifice a human in the process. Unlike him, she had morals, selfish she might be.

"Will this hurt her?" Jin whispered, fear coating his voice. Tilting her head ever so slightly, Vivi suppressed the urge to show her surprise. So he did care for her? That was odd, especially to see between humans.

"No. Once she takes it, she will be fine. No side-effects at all." Her voice was filled with pride as she grinned. After all, when she made a potion it was the highest quality. Not something weak and poisonous – unless it was supposed to be.

"Thank you." He murmured, sweeping his gaze back to the vial.

"You're welcome." Vivi replied softly. Straightening she turned back to face _that _man. "Until the next century?" Her lips curled upwards into a wry smirk. Perhaps they were magnets. As much as they longed to hate each other, they couldn't help but rotate around one another, only ever "touching" once a century.

"Next century." Nodding his head, the faintest of smiles caressed his features. _Damn you_.

"Do bring your pet."

_Only he could make her heart hurt this much. _

**Note**

I just couldn't resist switching to have the story from the Witch's POV. I hope that the change doesn't bother any of you. I may have a POV from the Wizard in one of the later chapters...hmm...~ Reviews are adored.


	5. V

Sophie had a problem.

And it was a momentous one to!

She had to find something to get Jin for Christmas. It had been two years since she had last played Santa. Wandering about the deserted islands that surrounded Harmonica Town, she hadn't run into many natives, except for a friendly married couple who were the owners of the "Pineapple Inn". Even then, she hadn't bought them gifts. Her younger brother, Eric, had always been much better at that than she had. Nibbling on her plump bottom lip, Sophie desperately racked her mind for a solution. Pumpkin pie? It was the wrong season for that. A chicken? But he didn't have a barn! What about…?

Squaring her shoulders in determination, Sophie glanced upwards. She could barely see in the blizzard; the sky black above her. Though it was becoming worse with every passing moment, she had to get Jin something! It was going to be Christmas in a matter of days; she couldn't put it off any longer. Trudging through the snow, Sophie approached the last shop she hadn't visited – the Tailors.

Pressing her nose to the glass; warmth spread across her cheeks. Behind the glass windows was a fantastic array of items. With the dominating leader, Luna, nothing was less than spectacular. Lights hung down from the ceiling, illuminating the red and silver tinsel that had been strung across the room. Various outfits were on display; formal dresses, coats to survive the bitterest temperatures, rainbow colored mittens, etc. There was even a mannequin dressed in a Santa suit with a white beard about his chin! Scarves of every color and pattern hung about the necks of the mannequins. Blinking, her lips parted in surprise. Maybe he would like a scarf? It would protect his throat, helping to prevent against colds and sore throats. Surely he would accept it from her if he thought it counted as a…a hero against fighting illness!

The tinkling of a bell filled the air, Sophie's eyes widening. Was she in trouble? Anxiously she stepped back from the window display, squinting her eyes through the flurry of snow to see a few feet in front of her. It was a tiny woman, her features shielded by pink fabric tied about her head like a hat. _Shelly_, she recognized.

"Come in, come in. It's freezing out there!" Shelly called sternly, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips. Placing her hands on her hips, she held the door open to the shop impatiently.

It was all a bit silly to her. It wasn't as if she were like a doll crafted from fine china! Though during the four months since she had come to the island, she had always been sick. She couldn't exactly blame the villagers for treating her this way, could she? Still it made her feel a bit odd – like she should be treating _them _like that. Especially Shelly! She was nearly four times Sophie's age.

Bowing her head in response, Sophie trailed into the warm building. Though she had made sure to bundle up well, she was a bit relieved to be in doors. A fire was blazing in the nearby fireplace, scraps of fabric and dress forms placed a careful distance away from it. Pulling the thick gloves from each of her hands, she placed them awkwardly in the pocket of her jeans.

"May I l-look at the scarf?" Sophie mumbled, peeking shyly down at her furry boots. She wasn't used to spending time around many people, mainly sticking to her beloved animals at her farm. It was much more comfortable there. It wasn't as if she didn't like others, she adored the kind souls that lived on the island. However she always felt a bit worried about what to say or what to do.

"Of course you may." Shelly replied; carefully unwinding the scarf from about the mannequin. "Luna had such fun making this. It's part of a set if you would like to look at that…"

"N-No thank y-you." Shaking her head, Sophie smiled nervously towards the woman. She only had a few hundred pieces of gold with her, hopefully enough to buy the scarf. If not she could always go mining – she had a few days before Christmas came at least.

Offering the scarf to her, Sophie gently took the item from her. She wasn't sure what his favorite color was, but the sky blue color was positively lovely. Wrapping the scarf about her neck, Sophie buried her nose against the soft fabric. He would like it, maybe even _love_ it. At least she hoped so.

Reaching into her rucksack, she drew out a small leather bag. Sophie prayed that it would be enough for the scarf; setting it down next to the cash register.

"Is this for someone special?" Shelly asked, tapping her fingers against the square numbers. Blankly Sophie focused on the register, not wanting to be distracted. Though she had always had a slew of thoughts, she had a hard time focusing one more than one at a time. Sophie's heart quickened as she waited to see the total, sucking on her lip.

649g.

Just enough! Relief flooded her features; the barest whisper of a sigh escaping her lips. Thank goodness. Her attention shifted to Shelly's question. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked back down towards her feet. There were tiny, white balls decorating the laces of her boots made to look like snowballs. She had always adored them, pleased that her shoe size had remained the same – a size four – throughout the four years since she had bought the boots.

"N-No, just a friend." Was Jin someone special to her? Yes, he was. But not in _that _way. He had saved her life, she owed him a lot! An awful lot. But did she like him in that way? They had spent a lot of time together. And she…she missed him, missed his comforting and steadying presence beside her. They had only spent time together when she was sick though…

Turning to the side; Sophie was just about to leave. She would have to feed her pets before going to bed and make sure to check on Frenchie, the newest addition to her family. A cute black and white sheep, she had been acting a bit strange lately. Hopefully she wasn't becoming ill! Sophie wouldn't be able to stand that – she cared more for the health of her animals than for herself. Perhaps a bottle of warm milk would do the trick to make Frenchie content again.

"Tut, tut, come back here you poor girl. Give me your rucksack." Her tone left little room for negotiating; Shelly's hand extending outwards expectantly.

"O-Okay" Sophie replied, sliding the pale yellow strap from her shoulder. Carefully she placed the rucksack on the top of the desk. Curiously she watched Shelly, her fingers curling about one of her curls. This was a habit of hers; something that she had never quite been able to break. Tugging on it, she rocked back and forth on the tips of her toes.

Turning her back to Sophie, Shelly easily snipped the few threads that were connecting the rucksack with its straps. After that, she ran the jaws of the scissor down the seams of the panels that made up the rucksack. She was a master of her craft; even from watching her backside, Sophie could see that. Her hands ran swiftly about the fabric, making fixes here and there before pulling out scraps of fabric from her apron's pocket.

"Tada!" With clear delight, Shelly presented the rucksack back to Sophie. The once threadbare faded rucksack had now been transformed. Instead of the bland, faded yellow material it was now a cherry blossom pink. Cute heart shaped stitches ran up the seams and down the lines that would connect the straps to it.

"You remembered!" Peals of delighted laughter filled the room as Sophie bent across the desk; running her index finger across the fabric. A week before this, she had visited the shop, wanting to buy a pair of pink – or red socks. She had mentioned that her favorite color was pink to Shelly, a bit absent minded. Yet she had remembered.

Grasping the rucksack by the straps, she pulled it close to her. It was like a teddy bear to a child. She found the rucksack comforting as if it were her own teddy bear. Raising her irises to meet Shelly's kind gaze, Sophie couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Shelly!" She exclaimed, happiness lacing her words. Certainly she hadn't expected the woman – or anyone to do something like this for her. Her cheeks were flushed with pleasure as she beamed.

"Merry Christmas, Sophie. And make sure to keep warm!" Making a clucking noise with her tongue, Shelly shook her finger towards Sophie teasingly.

Shelly reminded Sophie of her mother. Her mother had always been dominating with an underlying sweet side. Though…her mother had been more firm, in some ways. She believed in letting a child figure out what to do and what not to do. This was a prime example when Eric spent hours out in the rain, coming down with a severe cold that turned into the flu. Their mother hadn't said a word, expecting that he would learn his lesson after that.

"Oh, w-wait!" Sophie exclaimed, digging her hand down into her pocket. Uncurling her fingers, she stepped forwards to set it on the table. It was a small toy ring; the faux diamond shaped gem made of glass set in a plastic band made to look like silver. Sophie had found it in the bottom of one of her dresser drawers one day. She hadn't remembered finding it somewhere; she had always preferred sapphires, real or fake. "I-It's not much but its…pretty." She finished lamely, inwardly cringing.

"Thank you. It's pretty." Picking it up, Shelly slid it on to her bonny finger. Luckily it fit perfectly, even though Sophie's hands were slightly smaller than hers.

"Merry Christmas, Shelly." Sophie whispered, ducking her head shyly. If only she knew that Jin would be pleased with her gift for him as Shelly had been with hers. Still…

_Playing Santa was fun after all._

**Note**

I was a bit nervous about this chapter. But…I think that it turned out fairly well. It's a nice break from the last chapter – and nice to see Sophie well, right? I do have to warn anyone who is reading this series, however. In the following chapters up until the end, subject matter will turn **extremely **dark. Sexual content, violence, etc. will be raging with a bit of romance around the edges. As always, I appreciate anyone who takes the times to review, or simply read this story.


End file.
